vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casket Girls
The Casket Girls is the tenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TAKING BACK POWER — As the French Quarter prepares for its annual celebration of the Casket Girls Festival, Cami suffers through as Davina attempts to free her of Klaus mind compulsion. Elijah and Marcel form an unlikely alliance as Klaus sets his plan in motion to get Davina back. Once it’s known that Davina is missing, Sophie gets in on the hunt to track her down. Meanwhile, Hayley is forced to make a tough decision after receiving an unexpected phone call, and Rebekah sets her own plan in motion when she enlists the help of someone from Marcel’s past. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Shannon Kane as Sabine Guest Cast *Shane Coffey as Timothy Trivia *Antagonists: Davina, Sophie and Witch Coven. *Elijah and Marcel worked together for the first time. *Rebekah developed a new alliance with Davina who like Rebekah has been manipulated and used by Marcel and Klaus. *Sophie tells Hayley that if she helps her to complete The Harvest then she will undo the curse on Hayley's family which keeps them stuck in their wolf forms. *Rebekah is shown speaking French in this episode. *Davina and Tim were poisoned by Klaus in this episode and Tim was killed as a result. *Klaus had his neck snapped for the first time in this episode by Davina. *It was revealed that the character Celeste is being resurrected. *It is revealed that Hayley is from the crescent wolf bloodline and Sophie's bloodline put the curse on them. *Camille learns that Kieran is well aware of the supernatural goings on in New Orleans. *Davina has grown so strong she can fight the Originals as if they were common vampires. The only witch previously capable of this was Bonnie, empowered by 100 witches, and later by Expression magic. *Davina learns about The Garden and what Marcel does to those that betray him. *Marcel had Sabine put a protection spell on Davina to protect her from Klaus. Continuity *Sophie appears in this episode. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, a span of four episodes. *So far Camille has been compelled by both Marcel and Klaus at different times. *This is the second time Davina has forcibly removed mind compulsion. **The first was against Josh in Bloodletting. *Tim was last seen on Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine was last seen in Bloodletting. *Thierry Vanchure was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References * A casquette girl or casket girl (Fr. fille à la cassette) was a woman brought from France to the French colonies of Louisiana to marry. * The women showed up, bearing only as many belongings that would fit in a little wooden chest called a "casquette'' or “casket,” which appears to be the 18th century equivalent of an overnight bag. * They were conspicuous by reason of their virtue. Normally women were supplied to the colonists by raking the streets of Paris for undesirables, or by emptying the houses of correction. * The casquette girls, however, were recruited from church charitable institutions, usually Orphanages and convents, and, although poor, were practically guaranteed to be virgins. For this reason it later became a matter of pride in Louisiana to show descent from them. * The casquette or casket girls were the inspiration for the operetta Naughty Marietta by the composer Victor Herbert. * The Casket Girl is the title of a novel about a girl who comes to New Orleans from France in the 1700s by Naomi Dawn Musch. * The Casket Girls is the name of a band from Savannah, Georgia. The band consists of sisters Phaedra & Elsa Greene joined by Ryan Graveface. Quotes Promo (extended) :Sophie: "You need to listen, everything is about to change." :Klaus: "Our secret weapon has escaped." :Marcel: to (Elijah) "How do we know you didn't take her?" :Elijah: to (Marcel) "Can I suggest that you take a little step back?" :Davina: "Klaus is a bigger tyrant than Marcel ever was." :Camille: (about Davina) "Stay the hell away from her!" :Rebekah: "Maybe it's time for a little payback." :Klaus: "She is our enemy." :Davina: "I'll kill him, all of them." Promo (Short) :Marcel:'' "What did you do?'"'' :Marcel: ''"Something is coming."'' : 'Savages' Promo :Klaus: I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground. :Elijah: You have some diabolical theatrics. :Klaus: I'm a mad genius. :Rebekah: Survival first, plots to overthrow my brother second. :Klaus:'' ''We're not savages. '''Promo (Return of The Originals) :Rebekah: "There there, little lambs. All the bad men have gone away." : Promo (3 days) :Hayley: What do you know about my family. :Sophie: Marcel forced a witch to curse them so that they would be trapped in wolf form, help me complete the harvest and I'll undo the curse for you. Multimedia Soundtrack Bellstop - Trouble (Savages Promo) Videos The Originals 1x10 Promo "The Casket Girls" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - The Casket Girls Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - 'Savages' Promo HD|"Savages" Promo The Originals 1x10 Webclip|Webclip The Originals 1x10 Webclip 2 - The Casket Girls HD-0|Webclip 2 The Originals - The Casket Girls Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Claire Holt - The Casket Girls|Short Clip The Originals returns in just 4 days - Daniel Gillies|4 days Phoebe Tonkin - The Originals is all new in 3 days!|3 days The Originals 1x10 Canadian Promo HD "The Casket Girls"|Canadian Promo Pictures The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (6)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (8)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (9)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (10)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (11)_FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (12)_FULL.jpg The Casket Girls_1.jpg The Casket Girls_2.jpg The Casket Girls_3.jpg The Casket Girls_4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-05 at 16.09.40.png davi.png davinawitches.png skull.png 4.png klauspain.png queenbekah.png 7.png klausphone.png davicami.png Casket24.jpg Casket23.jpg Casket22.jpg Casket21.jpg Casket20.jpg Casket19.jpg Casket18.jpg Casket17.jpg Casket16.jpg Casket15.jpg Casket14.jpg Casket13.jpg Casket12.jpg Casket10.jpg Casket8.jpg Casket9.jpg Casket7.jpg Casket6.jpg Casket4.jpg Casket5.jpg Casket3.jpg Casket2.jpg Casket1.jpg Wowaskullreeaaalllyycreepyguys.jpg Whatuphoe.jpg Thatasweetknifebro.jpg Thatacoffin.jpg Strangelysatisfying.jpg Someonesdeadiguess.jpg Smilelikeacreep.jpg RIPElijahEvelynMikaelson.jpg Poutyface.jpg Plzbecamiplzbecami.jpg Nononotmybex.jpg Ohsnap.jpg Ouch.jpg Nonodontyoudare.jpg Nomeyegumbo.jpg Nibekhjah.jpg Mysteriouuus.jpg Mooaarrscreenrime4marcel.jpg Mikael.jpg Mewantzscreentime.jpg Jobiotchniceroom.jpg Meisseriouzzz.jpg Lookstoogood4this.jpg HeyboyImKlauswannasuckaround.jpg Gimmescreentimemoreimean.jpg Ewwasnakegetitoffme.jpg Demheadsaintrealright.jpg Ccccreep.jpg CatfightImmagetmycam.jpg Betterstayinsideifitrainsthatbad.jpg Badfxguys.jpg Aww.jpg Hayley and Elijah.jpg Hayley-Elijah_1x10.jpg Haylijah_1x10.jpg Hayley_and_Elijah_1x10..jpg Haylijah...jpg Hayley-Eilijah.gif Hayley.png Marcel and Rebekah.jpg Tim and Davina.jpg Celeste 2.jpg Rebekah and Davina.jpg Klaus and Elijah 2.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg MarcelDavina1x10.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg Hayley_and_Elijah...gif Casket1-0.jpg Casket2-0.jpg Casket3-0.jpg Casket4-0.jpg Casket5-0.jpg Casket6-0.jpg Casket7-0.jpg Casket8-0.jpg Casket9-0.jpg Casket10-0.jpg Casket11-0.jpg Casket120.jpg Casket130.jpg Casket140.jpg Casket150.jpg Casket160.jpg Casket170.jpg Casket180.jpg Casket190.jpg Casket200.jpg Casket210.jpg Casket220.jpg Casket230.jpg Casket240.jpg Casket25.jpg Casket26.jpg Casket27.jpg Casket28.jpg Casket29.jpg Casket30.jpg Casket31.jpg Casket32.jpg Casket33.jpg Casket34.jpg Casket35.jpg Casket36.jpg Casket37.jpg Casket38.jpg Casket39.jpg Casket40.jpg Casket41.jpg Casket42.jpg Casket43.jpg Casket44.jpg Casket45.jpg Casket46.jpg Casket47.jpg Casket48.jpg Casket49.jpg Casket50.jpg Casket51.jpg Casket52.jpg Casket53.jpg Casket54.jpg Casket55.jpg Casket56.jpg Casket57.jpg Casket58.jpg Casket59.jpg Casket60.jpg Casket61.jpg Casket62.jpg Casket63.jpg Casket64.jpg Casket65.jpg Casket66.jpg Casket67.jpg Casket68.jpg Casket69.jpg Casket70.jpg Casket71.jpg Casket72.jpg Casket73.jpg Casket74.jpg Casket75.jpg Casket76.jpg Casket77.jpg Casket78.jpg Casket79.jpg Casket80.jpg Casket81.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket83.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket85.jpg Casket86.jpg Casket87.jpg Casket88.jpg Casket89.jpg Casket90.jpg Casket91.jpg Casket92.jpg Casket93.jpg Casket94.jpg Casket95.jpg Casket96.jpg Casket97.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh.jpg Davinajoshhh2.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Casket100.jpg Casket101.jpg Casket102.jpg Casket104.jpg Casket105.jpg Casket107.jpg Casket108.jpg Casket109.jpg Casket110.jpg Casket111.jpg Casket112.jpg Casket113.jpg Casket114.jpg Casket115.jpg Casket116.jpg Casket117.jpg OR110B_0193b.jpg music.jpg CasketCap90-feature.jpg originals-casket-girls-still-1.png CasketCap8.jpg Little-Lambs.jpg The_Originals_S01E10_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0159.jpg originals-10.jpg davina-claire-crying.jpg sophie-in-the-casket-girls.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes